Gory in the house
by MyNameIsntPete
Summary: Washington D.C. will never be the same after Cory Baxter runs into a demon while getting a midnight snack, and Sam and Dean Winchester arrive to investigate this supernatural occurrence.
1. Chapter 1

Fame. Money. Cute girls.

Those were 3 of the main things Cory Baxter liked to dream about as a hope for the future, or in this case, after falling asleep. Until for some reason, he awoke in the middle of the night. He lay in his bed, trying to fall back asleep in the darkness of his room so he could continue bathing in cash with Jennifer Lawrence. Cory tried for a while to return to dreamland, but he was too lucid to do so, so he decided to get up and get himself a quick snack. He forced himself out of bed, glanced at his clock, then grabbed his flashlight, threw on his housecoat, and headed towards the kitchen.

4:09 AM was a good time to get some food, as most of the White House's staff were already long asleep by then after a long day of work, and Cory had spent more than enough time living in it to know his way around its halls by heart. He soon entered the kitchen and flicked the lightswitch. The lights came on, and he noticed Sophie, President Martinez's daughter standing beside the counter.

"Hey, Sophie." Cory greeted her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I have no need for sleep." She replied.

Cory was going to give her a quick lecture on how losing sleep can make one feel like crap, but getting some food was a bigger priority for him. He opened the fridge, and he did a quick look at its contents, finding nothing of interest. Refusing to give up on his impulses, he just grabbed some cookies from the cabinet his father, the president's personal chef always put them in, and stashed them in the pocket of his housecoat.

"Night, Sophie." He said, pausing for a second to hear her response. She didn't reply to him, so Cory called her out on her rudeness, saying "You better say goodnight back to me, or else I won't let you play video games with me anymore."

Sophie then turned around, and what Cory Baxter saw would haunt him for a very long while. Sophie's eyes were completely black, blood was dripping from her mouth, and her shirt was almost completely bloody. She was also holding the hat of Ronald, the White House's head steward.

That sight made Cory let out a long frightened scream. He was used to getting in trouble and getting disappointed by life, but this was something he couldn't explain. The consequences of things he had done in the past were most often no more than being grounded for a few weeks or not being allowed to play video games, but this made him feel fear on a whole new level.

Practically a million thoughts raced through his head in that moment. What happened to Sophie? Has she always been like this? Did she eat Ronald? Would he make it out of the kitchen alive? If he died, how would his family and friends take the news? Would they even find out? Would they even care if they found out?

And on that night, if almost the entire White House wasn't asleep, they would have heard a scream of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DADDY HELP"

* * *

_Richmond, Virginia_

Sam and Dean Winchester were having a nice meal in a Biggerson's. Their lifestyle didn't really permit them to have too many peaceful moments like these, so they savored their food with a dedication most people couldn't commit to. Sam was eating some chicken nuggets while reading a newspaper, and Dean was enjoying a cheeseburger and some ice tea. They hadn't had a case in almost a week, which did make them feel somewhat bored, but deep down inside, they were thankful for the chance to at least temporarily get away from the hunting life and enjoy something that at least resembled leisure time.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said with a slight smile. "How much cocaine did Charlie Sheen snort?"

"Dean..." His younger brother began. "Is this some joke you found on the internet?"

"Enough to kill two and a half men!" Dean gave the punchline.

"Dude, not funny."

"Come on, man. That was like, over 9000 ages ago"

"It's not that, Dean. It's just... Whatever."

The Winchesters' meal continued in silence. Dean finished his cheeseburger, and chugged down the entirety of his ice tea. Sam left his meal unfinished, with only half a chicken nugget left, and he continued reading the newspaper, noticing an interesting article.

"Dean, look at this." Sam handed the paper to Dean.

"Scientists may have found a link between intelligence and diaphragm size?" Dean questioned his brother's finding.

"No, not that. Look at the article on the bottom left."

Dean took a couple seconds, but his eyes found the article Sam wanted to show him.

"White House's head steward missing." Dean read.

"So, apparently, only his hat was left behind, but the interesting part is what the president's personal chef's son saw on the night." Sam added.

"He told the dude interviewing him that he ran into the president's daughter, who had black eyes and was covered in blood."

"So, what do you think? Demonic possession?"

"Why else would America's Angel do that unless she was possessed by some weird-ass cannibal demon?"

"You wanna check it out?"

"Hell yeah."

The brothers Winchester exited the restaurant and entered their '67 Impala. Dean started the engine while putting on some AC/DC, and the two hunting bros drove off to go take care of yet another hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Washington DC_

Sam and Dean Winchester parked their Impala a few streets away from the White House, ready to take on yet another case.

"So, how should we do this, Dean?" Sam asked his brother. "Should we just put on some suits and march into the White House like we own the place or what?"

"Nah, I don't wanna risk security knowing we're fakes" Dean replied. "I got a better idea."

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Enthusiastically said a woman wearing a red blazer to a group of tourists in the White House. "I'm Donna, your tour guide, and welcome to the beautiful White House. You can take pictures, and please don't stray from the group, also..."

"So, what's our plan?" Sam whispered to Dean, tuning out their tour guide's monologue. "Do we just find that Cory kid, ask some questions, and get the hell outta here?"

"I guess so." Dean whispered back. "Looks like that kid's our best shot if we wanna gank this demon."

The tour guide then began to lead the group of tourists through the White House. Most of them were interested in seeing the sights, or to kill some vacation-related boredom, but the two hunters in the crowd had other priorities. Dean was using his homemade EMF detector he made out of a Walkman for its intended purpose, with no results, while Sam was actually paying attention to the tour guide's monologue, but keeping a lookout for a certain teenager at the same time.

"Dude, we're moving too slow. We need to get away from this gang." Dean said to Sam.

"But aren't they gonna notice us?" Sam replied. "I mean, I'm like, a 6'4" giant, and you're practically a human Ken doll, so it's not like we're unnoticable or anything."

"True, true. Let's go anyway."

The two brothers waited for a good moment, then escaped from the crowd in search of a good lead. They wandered around the White House for a bit, their best disguise being the act of pretending that nothing was wrong, until they passed by a slightly overweight African-American teenager.

"Excuse me, are you Cory Baxter by any chance?" Dean asked the boy.

"How'd you know my name?" The boy replied in a confident and somewhat surprised tone. "Is this about my presidential bobbleheads? Cause president Martinez has already prevented me from selling them. He said it was a bonehead move or something, but I think of it as more of a bobblehead move."

"No, actually." Dean began to explain. "I'm agent Iommi, and this is my partner, agent Osbourne. We're here to ask you some questions about the death of Ronald the head steward."

Cory's expression changed from one of confidence to one of pure fear and anxiety.

"Sirs, I... I can tell you everything that happened, but you're not gonna believe it, trust me." Cory explained.

"Don't worry, you can trust us." Sam replied. "We've practically been to hell and back with many of our cases."

* * *

"...And then she turned around, her shirt was all bloody, and I just screamed." Cory explained to the two "agents" while the three of them were sitting in his room.

"So, did it smell like sulfur in there? Or did you notice anything else out of the ordinary?" Sam asked Cory.

"Yeah, it did smell kinda funky." Cory answered. "But the weird thing is that when my dad heard me scream, he came right downstairs, and then Sophie stopped acting weird, and she was her normal self."

"Weird..."

Just then, the door to Cory's room opened, and in walked the last person the Winchesters and lone Baxter expected. America's Angel, AKA Sophie Martinez.

"Hey, Cory." The president's daughter said cheerfully. "Here with some friends?"

Cory looked somewhat as if he was paralyzed with anxiety, but he pushed through it and answered Sophie's question.

"No, Sophie. I'm just here with..."

"Agents Osbourne and Iommi." Dean interrupted. "We're just asking Cory some questions."

"About what?" Sophie asked, still childishly upbeat.

"Christo." Sam whispered.

Sophie didn't flinch or show any signs of demonic possession.

"Hmm?" She inquired.

"Christo?" Sam repeated. "It's Latin for God. I was just making a quick mental note."

"Anyway, thank you for your time, Mr. Baxter." Dean said to Cory while getting up. "If you have any questions or concerns, please call us."

"Will do." Cory assured him. "By the way, take my card."

Cory took a business card out of his pocket and gave it to Dean. The Winchester brothers then both left Cory and Sophie behind.

"Well, we know the demon's not in Sophie's body anymore." Sam explained to Dean.

"But God knows where it is now." Dean said. "It could be using anyone in here as a meatsuit. And nice job with the whole Christo thing."

"Yeah, I know, right? I can't believe we've only used that like, once or twice."

"Anyway, you wanna take a look in the kitchen and see what we can find?"

"Nah, I don't wanna risk getting caught by security."

"Then I guess we could wait until tonight, and just have Cas zap us in and out or something."

"Smart thinking, Dean."

Sam and Dean then exited the White House and drove to a nearby motel, where rest, fast food, and reruns of old crappy sitcoms awaited them.


End file.
